1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to furniture, and more specifically relates to furniture that radiates heat.
2. Background Art
Many restaurants include outside seating. When the weather is cool or cold, portable space heaters are often used to keep the outside diners warm. For example, large, umbrella-shaped propane heaters are often used to keep the outside dining area warm when the temperature outside is cool or cold. A problem with these types of heaters is people closest to the heaters are often too warm and people a little farther away from the heaters are often too cold. This is because these heaters are designed to heat a given space, not specifically people within the space. In addition, these heaters can be expensive to run, hot to the touch and therefore a burn hazard, difficult to light, require periodic maintenance, etc. There exists a need for a heater that provides comfortable heat for people in a given space without the drawbacks mentioned above, in both commercial and home patio settings.